Sweet Hostage
by Midnight Crisis
Summary: Riku, a fugitive, kidnaps Sora and uses him as a hostage. But things aren't going quite as Riku had planned: cops and familiar idiots on his trail, plus the fact that he's slowly falling in love with Sora. Main RiSo, Cleon, AkuRoku.
1. Chain I

**A/N:** Ugh, this thing took me ages to write! But I somehow managed, yay!. How I got the idea? By visiting a prison in Tongrues. It wasn't in use anymore (hell, I wouldn't go in there if there were still murderers and convicts), just open for tourists and such. So I thought, "Hey, why not? It could become a great story!"

Anyway, I hope you will all like it, so go read now! :D

**Beta: **Seka-Chan. She's the shizzle, dude xD. Aaand my Mom :3

**P.O.V.:** this chapter will be told in Riku's point of view.

**Genres:** a mixture between Romance, Crime, Action and Drama.

**Warnings:** violence, murder, blood, lemon. This is a boyxboy fic, so don't read if you don't like it.

**Disclaimer:** The day that Riku and Sora are making out in the Gummi Ship or on the beach (or in the secret cave) of Destiny Islands, then I own the game. Unfortunately: such good things will never happen, and thus I will never own Kingdom Hearts. Tetsuya Nomura has all the luck... Unless I become his (young) wife 8D.

* * *

_What will we do?  
What will we say?  
When it's the end of this game that we play?  
Will we crumble into the dust, my friend?  
Or will we start this game over again?_

_- Dangerous Game by 3 Doors Down_

* * *

**Chapter I: Would you be my prey?**

"Don't let him escape! After him!"

The clashing of boots on the wet pavement echoed through the empty and sinister streets. It was already night, making it easier for me to hide behind the garbage without being seen.

I stood still for a moment until I jumped upwards onto the frail stairway attached to the old building, not making a sound, in exception of the steel chains that were hanging loosely around my wrists, clanking against the metallic, rusted handrail and plain spindles.

In the background I could hear the officer barking orders to his men to scan every street within a radius of five kilometres, and to shoot if necessary. It only took two minutes before two policemen came running down the street where I was hiding.

I tried to flatten my body against the wall, in the shadows, where no one could see me. Holding my breath I waited for the men beneath to walk away, which they fortunately did when they had assumed that nothing was here. No-one ever looks up. To be sure that the path was clear I waited for about five more minutes, then hopped off the old stairs and cautiously walked through the deserted streets.

Apparently, the cops went the other way around, making it a lot easier for me to escape. I grinned from under my long black cape, hiding the chains away from the passers-by.

"They're getting even more stupid by the day." I said while turning around, not seeing the woman and thus bumping into her.

"My, what a handsome boy you are! What's your name, dear?" she asked, not once minding that someone just had walked into her. Psht. Whores.

I, the fugitive, ignored her and started walking away from the scantily dressed woman but was quickly stopped by a feminine hand on my shoulder. I roughly shoved it off.

"I don't need attention from a whore. Go get laid by some filthy, old rich man. By your looks you could use the money." And I left her on the spot wide-mouthed and with tear-filled eyes.

Honestly, I couldn't care less what happened to the others, and only bothered with myself. I had to, if I wanted to survive nowadays. It's not like someone would save me. I **was **a criminal, after all.

I sighed and stared at the numerous colourful panels, the light blinking from time to time. The big city, Traverse Town. And quite unfortunately the bad side of the city. Not that I minded it. Anything was better at the moment than my cold cell. The only thing I needed to do was to find a place to eat and sleep.

A place where I could hide from the cops, which would surely call enforcement in a few hours.

Question was: where? I had no money, and I didn't intend to sleep in some piss-reeking box on the cold ground. I am an escapee, not a tramp. And yes, there's a huge difference between those two.

Pride, much?

Of course, I could always take someone as my hostage, stay over at his or her place and threaten that person with death if he or she didn't cooperate.

Not directly the best thing, but it was better than trying nothing at all and get caught by those _dogs_.

My thoughts got interrupted as I heard voices again. I was not going to take risks to continue walking so I scanned the place to hide somewhere out of view.

Luckily I was in a street with a few little dark alleys but I groaned as soon as I saw garbage containers again. It wasn't exactly the best time to stop and glare at the smelly things; the footsteps were getting closer.

With much dismay I dove into the engulfing darkness and tried my former tactic again, flattening my body against the brick walls. I had enough of trash, thank you very much.

My eyes were half lidded, mind and ears concentrating on nearby sounds. When it got closer and closer, I could determine that it was only a little group of teenagers, talking and laughing.

Automatically, my body pressed more against the wall and the nails that were poking out of the stones started to prod my back – _not_ a nice feeling – when the group slowly came into view.

It was a bunch of idiots. Just by looking at the red-haired boy and his catlike smile I knew they were some kind of troublemakers. Or at least he looked like one; like a fricking pyromaniac.

I bet he would create fire explosions just to burn his damn toast.

The second boy had weird blond hair that was sticking up on one side, a blush spread across his face and his very blue eyes were glaring at the previously mentioned pyromaniac. I guessed that the cause was a wandering hand of the red-head groping the boy's ass, his emerald eyes sparkling with something I could relate to lust – and love, of course, but mostly lust.

The two girls that were walking behind the couple (I decided it was a couple since they wouldn't stop groping and kissing each other) were giggling and chattering about clothes and cute little blondes.

I think they were sisters, but I'm not quite sure. They only looked alike with the height and eye colour. One had blonde hair and wore a white neat dress; the other one that had her arm linked with hers had auburn hair and was dressed in a pink dress with zippers.

After the short "inspection" and concluding that they couldn't be older than sixteen (except for the fire dude, who probably was around eighteen), my eyes wandered to the last member of the group.

I was astounded, to say the least.

His spiky – _very_ spiky – chocolate brown hair was standing up everywhere, completely defying gravity, and somewhere back in my mind he reminded me a bit of Cloud, a prison friend I had shared a cell with.

Apparently he hadn't noticed that his friends were walking further down the street while he was _cutely_ staring at some fine adorned cakes behind the window display.

"I so want to taste a piece of that caramel cake…" I heard him murmuring.

I think I had made a choice.

Coming out of my hiding place where I surprisingly didn't get seen, I sauntered to where the kid was standing and just when I was about to place my hand on his shoulder, a loud voice reached my ears.

"Sora, are you coming? We gonna leave you behind if you don't hurry up!" It was that blondie, who was waving with his arms to show that he needed to speed up.

But that wasn't what I worried about. When "Sora" heard his name he turned his face away from the window only to stare into mine.

I think I died on the spot.

His eyes were one of the most purest blue I've ever seen in my entire life, and do trust me: I've seen a lot of blue, and none of that colour could compare to this type of blue. The colour of the sky…

I'm being cheesy here, am I not ?

The boy kept staring at me until he realized it and a deep red blush tinted his cheeks. He opened his mouth to say something – maybe to greet? – but closed it again when he couldn't find anything to say.

I took a quick glance behind me to see if his friends were waiting, but they weren't. They were almost rounding the corner. If I wanted to capture him, I had to do it **now**.

The brown-haired teenager finally stopped staring when he saw that he was left behind. Uttering a quick goodbye, he dashed forward up to his group.

Alas, he only got that far before my hand clasped around his wrist and roughly pulled him back, his back pressed against my chest. The brunette yelped and my hand came into view when I placed it over his mouth to silence him. Like I was imaging he started struggling to get free, but I was a lot stronger than the kid and held him firmly.

I had to act fast before someone would see us and cause some audience, or worse: call reinforcements.

Lowering my face to the other one his ear I whispered something.

"Stay silent and don't move, or I won't hesitate to slit your pretty throat. Got it?"

He stopped struggling right away. I guess he knew it was no use to fight when you were quite a bit weaker than your aggressor, especially when you got threatened with death.

"I promise I won't hurt you if you listen to me. I want you to lead me to your home."

"B-but I didn't do anything! Why are you attacking me?"

"Because you were the easiest prey to catch. Now stop asking questions and walk! And don't try to do anything suspicious, I mean it. I _will_ kill you." The boy gulped and his trembling little body started to shake even more.

Of course I didn't _really_ mean it. I would never kill someone who caught my attention, and this little fellow was very interesting, so interesting that I wouldn't let him go for a while.

I loosened my grip and gently pushed him forward, mentioning Sora to move. I walked close to him, and I could feel his eyes watching me every now and then, clenching and unclenching his fingers. He was nervous, I could tell. Understandable: would you not freak out when some stranger suddenly aggressed you?

After a rough ten or twenty minutes of walking in and out of streets, and coming into a district, Sora finally stopped in front of what seemed like the most strangest apartment I have ever seen.

On the outside it was totally black, the windows a light blue tint. The door was grey and the graffiti sprawled on the building formed a huge alien-like monster with antennas and big yellow eyes. Its fangs were just painted around the door, so that when you entered the apartment it was like you were going to be eaten by the demon.

I frowned. Sure this couldn't be his **real** home, right? It looked a bit too… cruel; not fitting his appearance or even his personality from what I've seen so far. I wanted to ask him about it but he interrupted me before I could.

"Uhm, I know it looks weird, but this is where I live. I don't have the money to buy myself a decent house or apartment, and no one wanted to live in this one, so I bought it. It was pretty cheap too."

"Oh, I see." Silence.

"Well, let's enter it before the police comes."

Sora ran (forgetting for a few moments that he wasn't authorized to do so) towards the intimidating building and searched through his pockets after the key.

I came standing beside him and waited, until he murmured a soft "Found it," and unlocked the grey door. He opened it and stepped inside, me following suite.

Once inside I scanned around and I think my eyes were going to fall out of their sockets.

This wasn't an apartment: it was a fricking huge house! Only from the outside it looked like a rotting building, but this was something I truly never expected to see.

No money? Psht, yeah right.

Everything was neat, the walls were painted a soft orange and the furniture was a modern white and light yellow colour. The curtains were auburn and the long (and I think pretty expensive) carpet looked soft, making me want to touch it and roll on it like a little kid.

I had totally forgotten about Sora until I heard small footsteps tiptoeing away. Instantly my instincts kicked in and I jumped on the boy, surprising him. He yelped and fell face first on the early mentioned **soft** carpet (it felt so nice!).

He laid under me, immobilised. I sat on his back – near his cute little bum – and quite comfy if I may say. Again, he tried to get me off him, but with that little power he had, he stood, again, no chance against me. Did he ever learn?

"It's no use, Sora. You are just making it more difficult for you."

"S-Shut up! I know that, but at least I can try!"

"Don't tell me to shut up! I'm the one who's holding you captive, so don't turn the roles and think that you can command me!" I was not really angry, just a bit irritated: I hated it when people told me to shut my mouth.

He was quiet after that, his body slightly trembling under me. I think he was crying – or going to. Sighing I got off him and sat on the carpet instead. It stayed quiet, until Sora started speaking.

"Why did you had to take me and come here, why not someone else?" he sobbed.

"I told you already: you were the only person who was alone that moment and you seemed like an easy person to capture, so I just took my chance. It was a matter of surviving."

"Yeah, well, you are bringing **my** life into danger by doing that!" he screamed.

I was shocked by _his_ slight outburst, but quickly regained my composure and smiled. He stopped with screaming when he saw the smile.

"No, your life is not in danger, not if you obey me. And besides…" my smile gradually changed into a devilish grin. Sora became nervous again, his eyes slightly getting bigger.

"You are mine, and I won't let anything nor anyone come near you. I swear it on my best friend – wherever he may be – his head."

I leisurely approached the brunette and he backed away, but got trapped when his back hit the wall. Crawling closer and closer until I reached his legs, I pried them apart and positioned myself between them.

Pure fear could be read in Sora's eyes, but that did not stop me. I placed my left hand on the left side of his head and my right hand on the right side of his head. There was no way out for him (unless he kicked in my balls but I don't think he'd have that idea now).

He still tried to back away; almost crushing himself against the wall, but it was useless; he just didn't realise it yet.

"Now, now Sora. Don't be so panicky; I won't hurt you."

He didn't hear me, or he ignored me. He was frantically searching a way out. It would not work, though: once a prey had prickled my interest, it would never escape my claws.

Taking his chin with one hand, I stared deep in his eyes, holding his gaze. He stopped moving and just stared back. His eyes were so hypnotising, his lips to tempting, he was _**mine**_.

"You are my precious little hostage, my little prey…"

My face came dangerously closer to his lips, but still Sora didn't do anything to stop me: he kept staring straight at me.

"And I will _never_ let you go." And our lips locked with each other, our eyes slowly closing.

Sora, Sora, Sora.

_**You are mine.**_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **And that, my little puppies, was the first part of _**Sweet Hostage**_.

Please review! :3

-throws chibi Riku's and Sora's-

Hugs 'nd Lovin',

·ï¡÷¡ï· **M**_i__dn__**i**__ght_** C**_r__**i**__s__i__s _·ï¡÷¡ï·


	2. Chain II

**A/N:** First I'd like to apologize for the long wait. I realize that six months is _really_ too long to make you guys wait, and I do feel guilty about it. So I'll try my best to write faster. And to make you all forgive me: chapter three is already plotted out, so the only thing left to do is write it, which won't take long.

Now, I was randomly searching through things on the Internet, when I suddenly typed 'Sweet Hostage'. Apparantely it's a movie (its existence _was_ oblivious to me), but I can assure you that the movie's plot has nothing to do with mine. Honestly, I've never watched it, never will, so I didn't copy anything. As for the title: well, I think I'm going to keep it. I mean, a reviewer came up with really great suggestions (she and her titles are listed at the end of this chapter), but I kind of started to like the title Sweet Hostage. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I've already made you wait long enough!

And OMG! Thank you all SO much for the reviews, faves and alerts! It makes me all shiny when I read them again and again. You're all so kind and supportive -sniffs- Thank youuuu!!

**Hikaru Teiruzu:** yeah, it's been a while :O. I'm doing my best to keep my stories good!  
**saiyuki20:** thank you :D.  
**Soiku-grl:** Thanks :).  
**darkangelwings90:** wow, I just felt your happiness through that review xD. Ty :).  
**Lizzycello:** I hope that this feeling you have will stay :O.  
**SilentStarSong:** yup, Riku has indeed a carpet fetish. I do, too xD. Uhm no, jk. You'll know 'bout Cloud in this chappie!  
**Sora's Long Lost Lover:** heyyy, MySpace friend! :D Thank you so much!  
**sain-kookie:** huhuhu, maybe he will, maybe not. Only time will tell!  
**dahmadhatter86:** and smut you shall have :3  
**lady taylor:** well it fits Riku--in a way xD  
**Ichiemay:** muhh, I still have to play that game :C. Thanks ;D  
**Seka-Chan:** evil Riku is kinda sexy :3  
**XxSurrealAngelxX:** thank you!  
**Koneko Otome:** thank you so kindly for the great suggestions! And I kinda feel bad for not using them :C. But! I'll use them for One-Shots! :D  
**purplekiss101:** thank you :)  
**6Bloody6Roses6:** thanks for your enthusiasm! :D  
**Serolina:** well I hope it was intriguing :D  
**secrettheshadow:** I'm glad you read my fic and liked it! :D  
**Towa:** normally all the errors should be gone now, and I also look forward to write with you :).  
**Bikan Geisha:** yesh, Riku's one smootj criminal ;D -starts singing Smooth Criminal-  
**soras-cookies:** thank you :)  
**ilovewriting23:** Damn, thank you! :D  
**SaixPuppy07:** wow, thank you :O. And you have to try to put one of your stories, I'm sure they're great! :D  
**yaoi loveing wolf:** thank you.  
**Panda's Forever Yeah:** I updated! :D and sorry to ask, but which mistakes? :O

* * *

**Beta:** I'd like to thank Seka-Chan, because she edits all my stuff and I would be really lost without her. And my Mom, cos she editted a few sentences, rearranged them to make it all flow nicely. She even deleted words that I used way too much, lol. They're both great persons.

**P.O.V.:** the first part is told in Riku's POV. After that it's normal POV.

**Warnings:** violence, language. This is a boyxboy fic, which means that two boys have or will have intimate contact with each other. Don't read if you don't like it.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Kingdom Hearts, I really do. Could you imagine all the stuff I'd insert in the game? Like, Sora walking in on Leon and Cloud making out, or when you have to play like Riku kill a certain amount of Nobodies before you can save Sora from Xemnas' claws and see a scene where both kiss each other pationately! Oh my God! -burst in a fit of giggles-

* * *

_You're the prisoner locked in your cell  
You're living in your personal hell  
Invisible bars block your view  
They don't exist except for you_

- Suicidal Tendencies

* * *

**Previously in chapter one:**

"_And I will never let you go." And our lips locked with each other, our eyes slowly closing._

_Sora, Sora, Sora._

_**You are mine.**_

Riku, the fugitive, 'kidnapped' Sora and uses him as a hostage. But things aren't going quite as Riku had planned: he fell in love with the boy, and that was the last thing he'd wished for.

* * *

**Chapter II: There Goes The Wolf**

_Blissful._ There was no other word to describe how I felt when I captured his lips.

_Strawberries. _The taste was so addictive that I wanted more, adding more pressure to our kiss.

_Soft._ Like I was kissing something fragile, a feather of an angel.

_**Guilt**_. When I saw his fearful, but still so captivating blue eyes, tears forming in the corners.

The sight tugged at the strings of my heart. A feeling that I hated and had tried to conceal for such a long time. It had managed to surface again and when I realized what I was doing, I pulled back, breaking the contact our lips had created.

Sora was shaking. Probably from shock but mostly from fear. He had thought that I would molest him, hurt him. Something I would never do, even if I had known the kid for only four hours.

"Sora…I'm sorry."

I lifted a hand to touch his shoulder, but he quickly flinched away, closing his eyes and bringing his hands to his chest for protection.

Even though I knew he didn't want me to approach him at the moment, I ignored the warning and tried again, stretching my arm further until it was hovering over his chocolate mob of hair.

"Don't touch me!" The yell had startled me, and I moved my hand away like it had just been burned by Sora's suffering.

"Don't touch me.., don't…" he started crying, the tears flowing freely over his soft cheeks, down to his shirt, moistening it to a darker shade.

"Just leave me alone, please."

I just sat there, waiting. I don't know why, or for what, but something in the back of my mind told me it was my fault that Sora was like this. Which was true; I was never able to control myself that well. Blame it on puberty I'd say.

Hah, who the heck was I kidding? Puberty? I must go _insane_! It was my own will, damn it! And because of it, I hurt the only person who was the most beautiful thing on earth!

I slowly stood up, never taking my eyes off the boy who had crawled towards a corner in the living room, hugging his knees with his face hidden in them.

I turned around, throwing one last glance over my shoulder, before exiting the room to put my plans into action.

I had hurt him, but I wouldn't let him escape:

Sora was _mine_.

* * *

"How could he just have disappeared like that?!" Roxas shrieked and was pulling at his hair, spacing back and forth on the street where he and his friends were currently standing.

Only five minutes after when Roxas had called for Sora, and the brunette still wasn't at their side. Roxas started to panic. He had ran back to where he had seen his twin brother, expecting to see him still drooling at the cupcakes and such, but was only met with an empty street.

"Fuck it!"

Everyone backed away; a cursing Roxas never meant something good, as his friends had found out one night. They were at a dancing and a few guys had tried to flirt with the kid and coax him into joining them in a better and more secluded place, only to be met with Roxas's short temper and fists. Luckily his boyfriend was with him, but Axel didn't have to interfere, as the blond was actually quite the fighter. Surely this time there would fall a few injured here and there again, just to calm his nerves.

Hopefully.

"We're going to find him, Roxas. Don't worry, I'm sure Sora can take care of himself, he isn't a baby anymore that need to be pampered, you know." Namine said, careful not to come to too close to the blond.

The blond groaned when realization dawned down on him. The girls gave him curious looks while Axel was just leaning against a wall - he hadn't said anything the whole time since they discovered Sora went missing.

"Oh my God. Sora can't even take care of a goldfish! He's going to be raped, tortured, _branded_! I've got to find him before it's too late!" He took off, marching hastily down the streets but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He was going to snarl at the person who dared to interrupt him in his quest in search of his missing twin, but stopped when he saw it was the flaming redhead, Axel. The man winked at him and started walking forwards, motioning with his hand for Roxas to move on.

"I'm going to help you, if you like it or not." Axel grinned widely when he saw the angry eyes of his lover.

"What about the others? They can't go with us, they should go home before they get kidnapped as well!" Roxas looked behind him and saw that the two girls were nowhere to be seen. Panic flashed through his eyes, and he was going to turn around but was once again stopped by a strong and warm hand grabbing his, pulling him with him.

"Calm down, baby! I've already told the girls to go home, so stop panicking. You almost sound like a pregnant woman who can't get any chocolate with mustard, which, by the way, is gross. I tried it once with Demyx and we were sick for two full days. He'd even throw everything up on Zexion's-"

"Axel! Stop, I get it! And dude, that's just disgusting." He emphasised this with frowning his eyebrows and looked utterly disgusted.

The red-haired hummed, and squeezed the blonde's hand. "Maybe, but at least it made you think of something else for a minute."

After a few moments of walking, they reached a large, almost empty parking and Axel lead the way to a black car with red and orange flames decorating the sides. He pulled his keys out of his denims and unlocked the door of the car. They stepped inside it and Axel started the engine, riding out of the parking lot and onto the road while turning the radio on to fill in the silence that had yet to come.

Roxas shifted uncomfortably in the leather seat, every few seconds looking out of the window of the car, scanning the streets they passed, hoping to catch a glimpse of brown hair or the reflect of the light from the lamps on the crown necklace Sora wore.

Actually he knew it was hopeless. He was sure Sora had been kidnapped, but a part of his mind didn't want to accept this fact and wanted to continue searching. Even if it took the whole damn night, he would find his brother and hurt the captor so badly that he'd probably have to go to jail himself.

But when Roxas saw that they were actually riding _out_ of town instead of _through_, he snapped his head quickly to the driver, who was singing along with some random song that was playing at the moment, and utterly oblivious to the dark vibes that were sent to him.

"Axel, where are you going?" the blond asked, his voice strangely calm.

"Where do you think? The police station, of course. They will be able to find your brother and-" he didn't manage to finish his sentence when Roxas had quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and thrown himself on Axel, who, with the compact of the body, had steered sharply to the right and almost hit another car (which madly honked and Axel gave him the finger) if it weren't for his extraordinary driving skills.

When he had managed to push Roxas back into his own seat and made sure that he was still on the road and not riding somewhere where cars shouldn't be driving, he growled angrily at the blond, his teeth gritting together.

"What the _heck_ is wrong with you? If it weren't for my skills, we would've been hurt really badly!"

"You ask what's wrong with me? My brother's gone, that's what wrong, you damn pyromaniac!"

"Don't start insulting me, Blondie," he warned, gripping the steering wheel tighter. Maybe a small crash against a tree wouldn't hurt?

"Turn around, Axel! I want to find my brother!" Roxas started to scream by now, determined to make Axel turn the car and drive back to Traverse Town.

"No way. In these kinds of situations the best thing to do is to report this case to the police and let them handle the rest. They are far more experienced with these kinds of things than we are, and the chances are higher that they will find Sora. If we _don't_ go to the cops, the chances are slim to none that we'll ever find your dear brother again. So shut up, stay quiet and _stay_ in your _seat_."

And Roxas knew Axel was right, only he didn't want to admit it, but instead of going into an argument with the already pissed off redhead, he listened to the _orders_ that Axel had clearly told him, and didn't utter a word for the whole ride.

The nearest police station was thirty minutes away from Traverse Town, so Roxas occupied himself with gazing at the obscure sky and counting the stars, which he knew was futile but it kept him busy and drifted him away from all the other thoughts that would torment his mind with images of a lone Sora with a man doing awful things to him.

Axel was singing again, but only to himself, raising his voice every now and then when his favourite part of a song would play and smiling softly to its rhythm. The blond would throw some glances towards the redhead when he did that, and smiles too because even if he would never say it out loud; he liked Axel's smile, because it was quite contagious.

They passed a lot of publicity panels along the highway, some of them completely absurd, like how you could dye your hair orange with only natural products like carrots, to totally insane: 'Never leave your digital pet dog behind, because it will find you wherever you go'. Roxas stopped reading them after a while and returned his attention to the stars.

Finally, after what seemed to be hours, they reached the police station. Axel didn't even had the time to park his car correctly as Roxas sprang out of it and ran to the large steps, pushing the door open and entering the building, not bothering to wait for his boyfriend.

The blond stopped in front of a big oak desk where an old fat man was sleeping in a chair, his feet comfortably crossed over each other on the wooden furniture, snoring rather loudly and mumbling incoherent words.

There was a stack of papers and documents scattered all over the desk, a cup of what seemed to be black coffee, a yellow and red button, a telephone, and a box with donuts - which Axel detected immediately when he entered the building.

He came standing next to the blond and averted his eyes from the delicious looking desserts to eye the man; the same way like Roxas was doing, and snorted. Wasting no time, he stretched his arm out and he poked the snoring gramps in the chest, having to repeat it several times before the officer finally awoke, groaning and looking annoyed.

"What the… The heck do you want? I'm on duty here, I don't have _time_ to waste on kids," he said grumpily.

"Yeah, well, you sure waste _your_ duty time on sleeping it away, _sir_." Axel commented sarcastically, to which he received a punch on his shoulder from Roxas: looking at him with sharp eyes, that clearly told, 'don't you dare make another remark, or I'll make sure it'll be the last one', and another piercing glare from the officer with just the same thought.

Axel decided to keep his mouth shut and opted to ogle the donuts until they were out of the police station.

Roxas returned his attention to the irritated officer, trying to look a bit more friendly than he really felt like – which turned out into a grimace instead of a smile.

"So, what's the reason you punks are here? If you gonna pull a prank on me, you'd better leave. I'm definitely not in the mood."

"Oh, we were kinda bored, so we're just here for fun. You know, chillin' around a bit."

Another punch and another glare with an angry 'last warning', and Axel was quiet again.

"_We_…" Roxas glanced sideways to the redhead, "are here to report a kidnapping. My twin brother, Sora, has been kidnapped two hours ago when we were walking around town with friends, and before you ask me: no I don't know who the kidnapper is, if they weren't several people, nor do we know what he or she looks like."

"A kidnapping? Whoa, that hasn't happened for a few years..." he mumbled the last sentence but still the blond could hear it, making him scowl, and he coughed in his hand, pretending like he never said anything.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to say that out loud. Anyway, I'll report this to my colleagues so they can start on this case tomorrow morning, if not later." The man grabbed a pen and wrote something down, quick and unreadable, before he added the piece of paper on top of a whole stack of papers, probably all cases that had yet to be attended.

"That's it? I mean; that's all you gonna do? Just write it down and dump it to the side? It'll be too late if we wait until tomorrow morning! They have to find him now! Not in a hour, not tomorrow, not even later, but _now_!" Roxas was yelling at this rate, losing his calm composure (not like he ever had it before), and it wouldn't be long before he attacked the officer.

"I'm sorry kid, but you're not the only one on this world who's got problems. And besides, it's almost after midnight. Most of the policemen are either patrolling around or busy on a crime scene, or in their bed. Now, please leave, before I have to call reinforcements." The man said ever so irritated, itching to just push on the yellow button which would cause to call other officers for help.

"What?! You son of a b-" his boyfriend prevented any further problems though, and before Roxas could throw himself at the man's throat, Axel stepped in between Roxas and the desk where the fat man was now standing behind it instead of sitting. Even though Axel's exterior seemed to be relaxed, inside he was more than just pissed off.

But he knew that causing a fight in a police station wouldn't resolve anything, except that he and Roxas would have to spend a few sleepless nights in jail, trying to save literally their ass from other lonely prisoners who hadn't got a good fuck in a while.

Also meaning: bye Sora, it was nice knowing you, hopefully your death was peaceful, maybe you'll be luckier in the afterlife.

And God knew how Roxas would react to _that_. He flinched at that thought, and decided he rather didn't want to think further about it. Roxas could be one angry little bitch if he wanted to, but he wasn't sure he could handle one extremely pissed off, extremely aggressive, extremely _murderous _little bastard Roxas.

That would be even worse than world's Apocalypse.

So instead, he just thanked the man for his not-so-useful help, and guided the fuming blond outside and back into his tuned car. Before he too hopped back in, he quickly turned around and back inside the police station, and asked the old man:

"Dude, can I have one of those donuts?"

* * *

"Strife, you have some visitors." a broad-shouldered jailer stood in front of a cell, fumbling with some keys, when he finally found the right one and unlocked the cell door, stepping aside to let a tall blond man pass through. Two other guards that had accompanied the first one stood immediately next to the prisoner, one at each side.

Even if the guy was handcuffed, and recently his feet too, they took no risks with him. He was a dangerous man, and he had tried several times to escape but he never got that far, and the security around him only reinforced with every attempted escape so that in the end, it was nearly impossible for him to move his finger or there were jailers standing at his cell.

But that didn't mean he had given up, he just waited for the right moment, and he had the feeling that that moment would come pretty soon.

They all walked forward, passing numerous cells; some of them with prisoners while other were empty. The blond man thought it was kind of funny, because when the judge had declared him guilty of murder a few months ago, and he had to go to prison, he had hoped to get his own cell and not a shared one. Unfortunately, the jailers weren't very fond of the convict , and just to irritate him they had put him in a cell with two other guys.

It had taken him exactly twelve hours before the jailers had snapped and transferred the blond in a one-person cell, to prevent any further brawls, awful singing and injuries.

The few prisoners they passed threw catcalls or blasphemous words at the blond, who paid no heed at any of them, but instead just looked straight forward with his head held high. They were almost there, he noticed, as the hall got smaller and a large automatic door with bars could be seen.

He idly wondered who the visitor could possibly be. It's not like his supposed act of murder and picture in newspapers had made him suddenly (more) popular, it was quite the contrary; they feared him. So then who? Friends?

'_No,'_ he thought, '_they abandoned me after what they heard about me on the news.'_

He stopped thinking about it. He didn't really know who this person could be, and frankly: he didn't give a damn. If it gave him the opportunity to escape, then so it be..

They went through the automatic door and into a small room. There were two doors: one that led to the exit, the other to the officers' headquarters. In that room the security was the weakest, with only two warders and they were busy talking and drinking coffee.

It was going to be easy to evade, for sure, but he still had to take account with the two guards that were still at his sides, while the third one had gone away to call in the visitor. They led the convict to a small table with two chairs, and motioned him to sit down (read: pushed him down on one of the chairs). He cursed them under his breath, and luckily they hadn't heard him.

What was luckier was the fact that his 'personal' guards left him alone and went talking to the other two, each grabbing a cup of coffee. The blond cocked an eyebrow and his mouth turned into a thin line. Sure this couldn't be for real, right? It was almost like they _invited_ him to flee.

He could almost picture it in his head, "Yeah, we're so sorry, it was all a huge mistake. You're not guilty, now get the hell outta here and don't ever show your face here again, except for the ass: it's quite a nice sight." The blond let a sound that resembled to a cat choking in his hairball.

'_It's a trap, it has to be. Or they're just plain stupid.'_ He watched as one of the men refilled his empty cup with the hot looking liquid, and drank it immediately, only to muffle a screamed "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

'…_Definitely stupid.'_

A door opened and the man that had let him out of his jail walked towards him. Another man, which he couldn't identify, followed him closely. Only when they reached the table,the blond's eyes grew two sizes and a loud gasp escaped his mouth.

"You!" he pointed a finger to the tall brown-haired man that sat down, and who motioned to the guard that he would be fine, and turned his attention to the convicted.

"Yes, me. Surprise." To others it would have sounded like a very calm reply, but the blond knew better; the guy was _pissed off_.

The scowl on his face and his storming steel-grey eyes gave it away that he was angry, actually, and for the first time the blond wanted to go back into his cell.

"Uhm, well, I certainly didn't expect you, Squall. How'd you know I was here?" he asked. Maybe it'd calm the guy's nerves.

"For your information, Cloud Strife, it's Leon and not Squall, and your fucking name's all over the news! How shouldn't I know it! Fuck!" the man cursed a lot more, and the blond, Cloud, knew it was Leon's way to hide that he was worried and stressed.

Leon massaged his temples and breathed in and out, trying to calm down. He glanced up to Cloud, and he saw that the man was looking around him, like he was calculating things out. Somehow, his guts told him something bad was going to happen, and yes, he believed in premonitions: when Cloud was around anyways.

"What are you doing?" even though he didn't really want to know it, the way Cloud was acting sparked his interest, and he just had to know what the blond was thinking.

Cloud didn't bother answering: he was too busy perfecting his plan. And Karma was definitely at his side: of all the people who could've been the visitor it had to be Leon, and that would make things just easier.

Were all his efforts finally getting fruitful?

He hoped so, because this would be his very last chance: tomorrow they would transfer him into one of the best prisons in Midgar, and the security from here could never be compared to that from Midgar. All hope would be gone, and Cloud wasn't tired yet of his life.

He finally looked back at Leon, who was regarding him with a feeling in his eyes that he couldn't recognize. He lowered his head, and motioned Leon closer with a finger. When the brown-haired was close enough so that Cloud could whisper in his ear, he explained his plan to the man.

"You know, I feel all happy and stuff that you've come to visit me, and you've just chosen the perfect time to come. Because you know: I'm planning to escape, and you're going to help me get away from here."

Since Cloud already had a feeling that Leon would try to jerk away, he had grabbed the man's shirt so that he couldn't get away.

"Don't move! Or else the guards will take me back to my cell and then it will be over! Listen till the end, Squall!" he whispered harshly, making the other man's movements stop.

"Good. First, I have to say this: I _didn't_ kill that man; it was Sephiroth. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, so they suspected me instead of that bastard who'd ran away when he'd heard the sirens. I couldn't even defend myself because Sephiroth had shoved the knife into my hands, leaving all my fingerprints on it. So they handcuffed me and brought me in front of the court, the judger declaring me guilty. Even when I told them that it was another man that had killed the guy, they said that they've never seen nor heard about a silver-haired guy named Sephiroth, and that he wasn't even in the computer's database."

He waited for Leon's reaction: would he believe him, his only close friend? Or would he be angry again, and tell him that he's a liar and just walk away to let him rot in prison? He hoped it wasn't the latter, because he wasn't planning on dying here.

Leon kept silent, his face blank of any emotions, and Cloud's hope started to crumble slowly into pieces, thinking that he really _was_ going to die in this place. But then something occurred, and it was all happening so quick that the blond nearly missed half of it, even without blinking his eyes.

The brown-haired stood tall and, not proud, but enraged and panting, the officers that were in the room all knocked out on the ground at his feet. Cloud was clearly shocked by Leon's action, though he couldn't help but grin; the fierce lion was back, this time not to fight the blond face-to-face, but to save him.

"Well, I sure hell didn't except you going berserk and do this. Seems to me that you've changed quite a bit in my absence, right, Squall?" the blond teased, standing up from the chair and walked half jumping towards the other man.

"It's _Leon_, goddamn it! How many times do I have to tell you that my name's Leon and not Squall?" The brown-haired ground out, and bent down to detach the keys from a jailer's belt. He looked for the right key, finding it, and unlocked the cuffs around Cloud's feet, doing the same with the handcuffs.

Cloud rubbed his wrists, the skin being irritated and red. He sighed softly: he would finally be free again, breathing fresh air and seeing the sky. A few months in jail sure did make you realize that those little things mattered the most, even if it didn't bother you when you were a simple free human.

He had closed his eyes but reopened them when a surge of panic flood through his body when he heard a door going open, but relaxed again seeing that it was only Leon, holding the door open and waiting for Cloud.

"Are you coming or what? I feel bad enough already that I lost control over my emotions and knocked these guys out. You do realize that I've become your accomplice now, thus meaning that I'm not going to save you a second time if you don't move from your spot, but also that the policemen will come after me. So move your ass and hurry up or I'll leave you behind." He snarled the last part, really panicking that the other officers would come soon.

They ran outside, Cloud immediately inhaling the fresh air, although he couldn't enjoy it for long as Leon pulled at his hand – when had he last done that? – so that the blond would follow him down the street where Leon's car was parked.

Both men got in and the brown-haired hurried to start the engine, the car creating a soft humming and getting louder when Leon drove away from the prison, accelerating until he was driving high above the limited speed.

And Cloud couldn't held himself to mention it:

"You're going too fast, Squall. You'll hit someone." There was amusement in his voice, mixed with a tinge of adrenaline and excitement.

Leon rolled his eyes, "Well gee, I guess that's worse than helping a convict to escape from prison, or the simple fact that I became the accomplice of the escapee. I'm sure that the police will give us a ticket—if we're lucky," he said sarcastically, but Cloud took it quite personally.

"Hey, I'm sorry man. I didn't intend on bringing you into trouble, because if I remember correctly, it was you who suddenly started to kick and hit those men. If you had waited a bit longer, and had let me explain my damn plan, then you wouldn't be in this mess. Not as an accomplice at least. And if it bothered you _that_ much to help me, then you shouldn't have come in the first place."

That was the end of their conversation (if you could call it like that), when Cloud turned his face away from Leon and stared outside, his brows furrowed in an angry scowl.

Leon sighed: he had offended the blond, and even though that wasn't his intention, he had done it without meaning so. He wasn't going to argue though, as he wanted to arrive to his home safely and in one piece and not wake up in a hospital with missing limbs.

Thus, they spent the rest of the ride in an awkward silence, neither of them wanting to speak. When they got to Leon's house, the blond finally spoke in a cold tone.

"Where's my bike?"

The brown-haired man stared at Cloud. He wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell him where he had hid the bike: they just escaped after all. But the way the light in Cloud's eyes burned made him decide, and even though he had a very bad feeling about this, he couldn't go against Cloud's stubbornness. Not when he was angry and emotionally hurt.

"In the garage, I'll get it for you." He walked away and after five minutes he came back with a magnificent bike at his side. He stopped in front of Cloud and looked up. Their eyes locked together for only a short moment, when they broke their staring.

Cloud mounted his bike, his facial expression changing to content but back to blank in an instant. He was ready to leave, when Leon placed himself in front of the bike, making it impossible for the blond to go away. Unless he wanted to hurt the brown-haired man badly, of course.

But his little evil thought vanished when Leon leaned his face forward; mere inches apart from Cloud's mouth, and kissed him. The blond didn't pull back; he was too shocked—in a positive way.

The kiss did not last long, but it was enough for Cloud to know that Leon had apologized, in his own way of apologizing to the blond, and a small smile surfaced on his lips.

"Please be careful. You have the tendency to get into trouble without really trying, and I don't want to see you badly injured." Leon whispered, hardly audible above the wind.

Cloud pecked him one last time on the lips before winking at him.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be back soon. In the meanwhile: wait for me."

The noise of the motor cut through the air, even louder than Leon's car, and as soon as it could be heard it was gone, the sound taking the blond with it, leaving the brown-haired alone on his perch.

Hopefully Cloud would come back soon; the bad feeling in Leon guts grew every passing second, and he always trusted his instincts.

Something real shitty was going to happen, and real soon.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** I hate this chapter. The beginning was difficult to write, and coming closer to the end I didn't know if I had to stop or continue to write. I stopped. If I had continued, this chapter would have been at least ten pages longer, but it would have taken a while before I'd be able to post chapter three. So the next chapter was normally a part of this chapter, but now you don't have to wait months for it. Hooray!

**The title suggestions:**

'Natural Selection'  
'To Capture Sky'  
'Kleptomania' - all by _**Koneko Otome**_

Thank you for reading, I happily await some feedback! :3

Hugs 'nd Lovin'

·ï¡÷¡ï· **M**_i__dn__**i**__ght_** C**_r__**i**__s__i__s _·ï¡÷¡ï·


	3. Chain III

**A/N:** This was a rather pretty fast update. At least quick for me, with all the other updates and new stories…

Okay, I know: I could have updated sooner. Sorry, I'm a terrible authoress. But you can't deny that you aren't happy that I do not only continue this fic, but that it's also becoming better, right? It's getting more fun to write, too.

Oh, and about the fun part…I gotta warn you before you start reading this chapter. I don't know what I ate or drank while writing this chappie, but I seriously think my sane mind had left me and let the insane side of me control my mind. And, uhm.. yeah, well… there's like, ninety percent of humour in this and just ten percent seriousness. This was not according to the plot/storyline, honestly. So I hope that you'll still like it, and I promise that I'll add a lot of drama and angst stuff in the next chapter, yesh?

What am I saying? Of course you will like this chapter, since I've added a little surprise for the AkuRoku fans :3

AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Beta: **Seka-Chan. She rocks my socks :D

**P.O.V.:** normal point of view.

**Warnings:**language, strange sarcastic humour that will corrupt your mind, a bit of angst/drama, and a small lemon—without sex. We're almost to the chapter where they're going to hump. This is a frickin' YAOI fic, dude! Meaning two or more smexy boys having intimate contact with each other!

**Disclaimer:**I don't hear Riku's flesh on Sora's flesh, nor do I see Axel taking Roxas in Xemnas's office without the guy knowing. What I do know is that Zexion recorded his make-out session with Demyx. Unfortunately, Square-Enix found it out and they deleted it. Sniff, I don't own anything.

* * *

_Trying to find a way  
Getting better every day  
And I got you now, I'm not alone  
All I need in this life is one,  
One thing to believe in_

- Sum 41

* * *

**Previously in chapter two****:**

Riku made a mistake by kissing Sora, resulting in the boy bringing up his barriers around him, scared and hoping Riku would just go away.

Cloud managed to escape thanks to the aid of Leon, who became the blonde's accomplice by doing so. When Cloud asked for his Fenrir and wanted to drive away, Leon stopped him and prayed for the blonde to be careful and come back safely. They sealed their silent promise with a kiss before Cloud drove away, leaving Leon behind with a very bad premonition.

* * *

**Chapter III: ****Beaten, Not Hopeless**

Locked. Every single door and window was locked. All possibilities of escape vanished in thin air, and Riku was satisfied because he thought his plan was genius.

Well okay, it _wasn't_ genius at all. He didn't even understand how locking everything could even _be_ a part of his plan. In fact, he had no real plan, which was kind of a blow to his ego.

He hadn't had the time yet to think further than this. But still Riku considered this as a plan, and no one had the right to contradict him. The one who did would beg at the end and say in utter honesty – since that person would be scared shit of Riku – that he was a great master in planning things.

All in all, he still had to put plan B into action (yes, he did have a second one, even if the first was non-existent). And it was a very important thing that he could absolutely not ignore and had to start on it immediately. So he rummaged through the cupboards and refrigerator of Sora's kitchen, turned the gas on and started cooking for his hostage.

What? Don't look like that, even criminals could be gentlemen, you know. It was his personal etiquette that he had to learn over and over again when he was still a little child: 'Never let your guests starve, no matter in which circumstance or situation you're in. Feed them to receive their trust and respect.'

And if that doesn't work… well, at least they could not say he didn't try to be nice or even that he didn't give them food, nor that his cooking was bad, because Riku was a very good cook. Better than his Mom anyway, and that said a lot.

He opted for pasta with fresh salad and cucumbers. Quick and delicious. Surely Sora wouldn't be able to resist that.

Heh. How wrong he was. But that he did not know yet. _Yet_.

When the pasta was al dente, he put two spoonfuls of it on a plate and added the vegetables. A cherry tomato on the top and Riku had once again succeeded in transforming a simple dinner in a true three-star meal.

Proud of himself he wandered to the living room where he had left Sora. Though he may have thought that Sora would at least have tried to escape, the boy was still in the same spot from earlier, sulking and trying to become one with the wall.

'_Well', _Riku thought, '_maybe that this food will make him feel better.'_He slowly approached the boy and hunched down next to him, but still far enough as not to scare Sora even more.

It took a few moments before Sora realized that someone was next to him, and he knew he shouldn't look, because heck: there were only two people in this house and one of them was a fucking psycho-perverted – albeit still godly handsome – criminal, who not only enjoyed his fluffy carpet a little bit _too_ much, but also who stole his very first kiss. His. First. Fucking. Kiss.

He was doomed and he knew it because no one would ever want him anymore since his everlasting innocence was suddenly tainted and resulted in a not-so-innocent innocence anymore. Courtesy of one silver-haired kiss thief who was looking at him.

Actually staring like a puppy that waited on a scratch behind the ears, which, ironically enough, quite suited the captivator.

But that was not the point. The point was, he did look up and that was it. The memory of their kiss evaded his mind and a pretty blush painted his cheeks. Oh, if he could, he would strangle this guy. Unfortunately he didn't share the same strength with this guy, so he'd have to come up with a better idea.

Sora's eyes then descended on the plate his captivator was holding, and even though he had to admit that it looked overly delicious and beautiful, he was not going to eat it.

He may be a dipshit, but he wasn't _that _stupid, thank you very much. Heaven knows if this guy had put some poison in it – no, that was maybe a bit exaggerated. Maybe a drug that'd knock Sora out, so that he could do whatever dirty things he wanted to do with him.

He kept his eyes downwards until a sigh made the curious part of him look up again. The silver-haired man was still waiting, but said nothing. Hah, he could wait as long as he wanted; the brunette would rather starve than do the pervert a pleasure by eating.

"Not hungry," he mumbled and finally turned his head away, saying hello to the wall again and paying no further attention to the silver-haired. Was that a crack in there? Oh no, it was a string of chocolate sauce. When did that get there…

Then a fork with pasta came into his vision, and he had to blink his eyes a few times before he actually realized it was food. Furrowing, he glanced sideways and glared. It worked: the fork went back atop the salad.

Ladies and gents, Sora could glare! Hooray!

Puh-_lease_, let's cut the crap. Riku wouldn't be Riku if he'd give up now. He wouldn't be the manly young man he was if he was just going to slump his shoulders in defeat. No, he took this as a challenge, and for the love of God, he loved challenges.

"You have to eat, you know. Or you'll get belly cramps." He started easy, like the sly weasel that he was.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to deal with the cramps." Sora said back, not going to give in. Oh, so he wanted it to play it like that, eh? Fine.

"Sora, listen: I'm very sorry for what I did. I know I shouldn't have done that, but that's no reason to refuse to eat. Sure you know you aren't punishing me by starving yourself, right? Because that would be, you know, _very stupid_." Oh, a vein plopped on Sora's forehead.

Actually, that was what Sora was trying to do: he'd take a guess that the guy had put some effort into his cooking, and he thought that maybe by just refusing it he'd hurt the criminal's feelings. Apparently not so.

"… Ah. You were." Was all what Riku said.

"I guess it does hurt my feelings a bit, though I still think you should eat. I promise I didn't put anything that isn't supposed to be in food in your meal. Besides, what would I do with a sick, even dead hostage? Now _that_ would be very, very lame."

Sora stayed silent for a bit, before he spoke again, his brows furrowed.

"True, but still I decline."

And that was that. He only had the time to yelp (not squeak, that was for girls) before Riku hoisted him up with only _one_ strong arm around his waist and was plopped over the guy's shoulder. Not very comfortable, with your head dangling downwards and your bum just next to the face of a psycho-pervert.

Ah, he always had bad luck. Things like this _never _happened to his beloved brother, who was as much as insane like a kid going on a rampage in a candy store, or just going berserk like their uncle Saïx. Worse, Roxas always got away with it.

But that was probably because the blonde could act very well like a PMS-ing bitch and the spawn of Satan at the same time. He had a gift like that, and it was scary. Sora never could understand how Axel managed to stay with Roxas.

Oh no wait: scratch that please. Axel's a _pyromaniac_. Of course that they suit together! One fucking demon in human disguise and one extremely fire-obsessed person. Perfect match, especially with Roxas's wide vocabulary of colourful obscenities and Axel's pitiful catchphrases.

And Sora was just the cute and naïve twin stuck in between, with only one or two bad words that he'd hear so frequently in the morning from his brother. Yes, Roxas wasn't a morning person, but neither was he. He was just better at hiding it to keep his image of innocent little Sora.

Of which he slowly got sick of it right now. He could put on a game-face pretty long, but this was going a bit too far and he honestly just wanted to drop the act and show his evil side.

Except that he was not in state to do such thing. Besides, why would he start a fit when he knew that the other one was stronger? No thanks, he'd rather save his energy for later, when an opportunity would show itself and take the legs.

Meanwhile he'd enjoy the short ride that was not pleasant at all. Certainly not when the silver-haired mounted the stairs and his shoulder would poke him uncomfortably in his abdomen, while he should rather worry about why they were going upstairs.

"Uhm, where are you going?" he asked finally.

"Upstairs of course."

"No shit, I didn't notice." Sora answered sarcastically. Hey, it's not because he couldn't put up a fight that he couldn't say anything!

He heard a chuckle and tried to glance upwards, which wasn't an easy task when you were still hanging half down. They reached the top and the captivator momentarily stopped, scanning the few doors before stepping forward and opening the second to the right door and entered.

Sora knew immediately that they were in his room, since he recognized the Moogle plushie on his bed. The guy carefully put him down and ordered him to sit on the ground. Sora obeyed, because heck: what could go wrong with just sitting down?

Apparently a lot, since the criminal suddenly fished around in his long coat before retrieving handcuffs.

And here comes the part where Sora seriously wished that he could turn into a Moogle. Or summon a mini-Roxas and let him loose on this _insane_ man.

Automatically, Sora backed away but it didn't matter much, since the bed was behind him. Riku noticed this and he idly wondered if this was something like a déjà vu.

"Don't worry, it's just for _our_ safety. I wouldn't want you to suddenly run away and me chasing after you to stop you, which would result in us both falling down the stairs and getting hurt. Badly."

"Why would you care if I got hurt or not?" the brunette huffed.

The silver-haired man stopped his movements and stared Sora in the eyes, like he was trying to transmit a message like that. It took a few seconds before he answered, but when he did it made Sora shut up.

"A lot. It means a lot to me. I don't want to see you hurt, especially not if it's because of me again, like the kiss."

With that he quickly handcuffed one of Sora's hand, the chain first going through the small bridge that held the bed posts together and did the same with the other hand.

There. His plan was foolproof. _Foolproof_. And yes, he did enjoy it because he-

Ah well, you know the thing about his plans.

Riku then took a chair that was standing in one of the corners and placed it against the wall next to a window with a view on the streets. That way he could check if the police had decided to pay them a visit.

He sat down and sighed. He sure hell didn't expect this captivator slash hostage thing to be so tiresome. It would have been a lot easier if he'd just carjacked a nice and fast car and drove out of town towards his freedom.

But no, he had to be complicated again and abduct a damn kid that was in his puberty and who looked just fan-fucking-tastic. Well at least he did get _something_ out of this all. Even if he'd screwed it up not even four hours after seeing the brunette. He was smarter than that before when he was still a loner and didn't take interest in anyone.

Where did his 'I'm-a-cold-bastard-go-the-fuck-away' attitude go? When did he start to change, and so quick? This was not good. Not at all. He couldn't change into a frickin' softy just because of that…that… that.. awesomely _gorgeous_ kid, who was now looking at him with big, wet blue eyes.

Oh crap. The puppy dog eyes. One thing he wasn't immune against. Or…he wouldn't be, if it were not for the strange aura hanging around Sora.

Also meaning: if you hold dear onto your life, take it as a bad omen and don't approach _it_. You'll get seduced by the Devil and that's the end of your existence.

For once, Riku decided to listen to the little voice in his head that he frequently ignored in normal circumstances. Thus: that meant never, since he always got into strange and, most of the time, dangerous situations.

Courtesy of three _more _than crazy brothers, also known as Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. Though the latter of the three was more of a crybaby that anything else, really.

Oh, and the fucking walking epitome of evil, mister Sephiroth also known as 'My-hair's-way-prettier-and-shinier-than-yours-ha-ha". Or just his only older nephew who had an obsession with a certain person, but he couldn't figure out who.

All in all, he broke contact with them and disowned himself from the so called close and happy family. Good riddance.

A fake cough rudely interrupted his thoughts, and he blinked. He turned his head away from the window and looked at Sora, who was more than pissed off and made a grin appear on his lips.

"I never got the chance to ask, but… what's your name exactly?" He sounded so innocent, though Riku knew way better than that. Nonetheless, if the kid wanted to make conversation, then fine. He had nothing better to do anyway.

"Riku."

Sora tried the name out, nodded and then waited. And waited. _And waited_.

Until he urged on. "Riku what?"

"What do you mean, 'Riku what'?" Was there something wrong with his lovely name?

"Surely Riku isn't your only name, now is it? What's your full name?" Oh, now he understood. Well, he'd have to disappoint the brunette.

"I don't have any other name. It's just Riku."

"Oh… and how old are you?" Why, wasn't he being curious. Maybe he was trying to get enough information in case he managed to flee and go to the cops. Riku didn't care, since Sora would never get away from him anyways.

"I'm seventeen." Sora gasped at that and truly looked surprised.

"You're like, one year older than me?" He said and then shook his head, an angry scowl apparent on his angelic face now. "Why are you treating me like a kid then? Heck, why are you even a _criminal_ at seventeen? You do know you still got your whole life before you, right?"

Why no, he didn't know that. He was just kidnapping _irritating_ boys in hope of getting found and shot down. He didn't answer the questions, so instead he turned his head back to the window. It was still too dark to really see anything outside, but morning was going to break soon.

Both males stayed silent for several minutes, both lost in their own thoughts and forgetting each other's presence. Of course, this would get boring if it continued like this, so Sora started to hum a song and then just sang it out loud.

Much to Riku's irritation.

He didn't say or do anything at first, because he thought that maybe if he'd wait a bit, Sora would get bored of singing and just shut up. In fact, he came to realize several things about the brunette: the kid didn't hate him but neither did he like him; he liked to get under Riku's skin which was a personal record since no one got under his skin that fast; and the most important fact of all:

he was no fucking angel with little wings on his back, but a freaking Kadaj when he can't find his favourite gossip magazine.

And at a very false and low tone in Sora's singing, Riku snapped.

He stood up abruptly, causing the chair to fall down with a thud and he marched the short distance to Sora. There he gripped his own silver hair and started shrieking in a _manly_ voice.

"Okay! I'll answer your fucking inquiries so stop that awful singing! _This_ is the reason why I treat you like a kid; because you damn act like a kid! The reason I'm a criminal is because I was an accomplice at a murder that until lately I thought was a simple pie delivery! And thank you for the reminder, but I _am_ trying to get a life!"

He huffed, quite exhausted by saying all of this in one go. Sora just stared at him like an owl. And dude, was that a smirk tugging at Sora's lips?

"Why Riku, you see that, if you put enough effort into things, you can do a lot of stuff! Just like now, when you couldn't hold your aggravation and snapped. You've gotta learn to keep your emotions in check, you know. Roxas has that bad habit, too." He sneered, amused by this situation.

The little fucker. He had lurked him. Again. Where was the cute little Sora he had seen gaping at the cakes? This wasn't him. At all. Damn bipolarity and mood swings.

He tried to recover his composure, and then – very serious – asked nonchalantly:

"Remind me again who's the one in charge here?"

Sora was going to answer that when suddenly and very magically duck-tape appeared in Riku's hand. And, well yeah, the sight wasn't pretty when Riku tried to literally tape Sora's mouth shut. But in the end it was the silver-haired man who came out of the battle as the winner.

And one pitiful and now duck-taped Sora growled menacingly at him. Hah, see if Riku cared enough to try and be nice.

"You see Sora, I always prevail and you can't change that, 'cause it's a fucking fact. And even though you look pretty molestable right now, I'm a gentleman-"

A snort from Sora and a roll of the eyes.

"And thus I do not do such things. Try to hit me if I'm wrong. Oh, wait: you can't. I forgot that you're _handcuffed and immobilized_. Sucks to be you." Ah, blissful revenge. Payback sure could be a nasty bitch.

Sora mumbled something, but the tape muffled his words so Riku didn't understand anything of it. Showing a tad bit of mercy, he lowered so that he was at eye-level with Sora and removed the grey thing.

First, the brunette didn't say anything, but then he grinned like the Cheshire cat did and spoke in a very playful voice laced with sarcasm.

"You're such a pansy, I bet _you're_ the one who moans underneath, huh?"

And that was the last thing Sora said before Riku stuck a new tape on his mouth, sealing all other things away that would bring no good.

Next time, he'd think twice about fake-innocents, because this fellow sure as hell brought him more headaches than his three brothers and nephew together.

* * *

"I don't think we'll find him, Roxas."

It was past midnight and Axel and Roxas were still driving through town, searching for the missing Sora. Since the officer didn't want to help them, there wasn't much they could do but start questing themselves. And eat the box of donuts the officer had so kindly given to Axel.

But only after he had threatened that he'd burn down the whole police station.

"Stop whining and keep driving or there won't be any humping in the backseat anymore," the blonde growled.

Oh right: Roxas's attitude hadn't gotten any better. In fact, the redhead was _so close _to just throw the blonde outside his car and go straight home. Unfortunately, he couldn't do such thing. We were talking about Roxas.

Thou shalt not wake up the demon's wrath. It became Axel's 'survive through the day' motto; see even his favourite one.

But Roxas could moan very nicely, so most of the time he simply forgot that line and enjoyed his role as the seme. It was also the only time he could be the dominant one in their relationship—while they had hot, steamy mansex.

Anyways, trailing off the subject here. The thing was that they still hadn't found any trail that could possibly lead to Sora, and the situation they were in really started to dawn down on the blonde. He had lost his brother, who was probably dead by now, and he couldn't do anything to save him.

So even if he'd hate himself for it later, he slumped deeper into the seat of the car and nudged Axel in the side with a finger. The older boy glanced at him, trying to keep his eyes on the road so that he wouldn't drive off the road again, and he hm'd.

"Stop the car." The blonde's voice sounded defeated.

"Why? I thought you wanted to search for-" Axel started, but got cut off when his boyfriend screamed angrily.

"I said to stop the fucking car!" And his face got stuck to the window when the redhead took a sharp turn and put his feet on the brakes, making the tyres screech loudly in the silent night.

None spoke, which would have been considered a blessing to Axel (the blonde could be very loud), if it were not for one still stuck-with-his-face-on-the-window boy, who – after detaching himself from the cold glass – stepped out the car and just stood there on the grass.

In these kinds of situations, Axel realized that being someone's boyfriend meant more than just making out, have sex and try to kill each other. He also had to comfort him in tough and bad times like these and just be there for the boy.

Of course, this was easier said than done because we were _still _talking about Roxas. A young man full of (evil) energy with lots of mood swings, bad tempers in the morning, an innocent twin though he sometimes doubted that the brunette really was a saint that did nothing wrong, and just Lucifer's reincarnation.

But he was a man, damn it! He was older, wiser, _smarter _and even more mature than the blonde, so what stopped him of getting out his damn car and hug his lovely boyfriend and hopefully get a cup of feel?

Nothing! So he groaned and stepped out, walked around the front of the vehicle and stood behind Roxas, ready to wrap his long arms around the boy. He stopped midway, though, as a strange feeling washed over him when his arms hovered mere inches from Roxas's body.

Oh right, he sometimes forgot, it was the _fear_ of getting a _huge_ metal bar shoved up his ass that stopped him. Ah well, he'd come this far anyway, might as well try and see what would happen.

Apparently nothing, much to Axel's pleasure. He hugged the blonde more firmly and dropped his chin softly on the soft spikes that smelled like vanilla. He _loved_ Roxas's hair.

Then he felt something shiver. First he thought it was his mobile phone, but remembered that it wasn't set on vibrate mode. So it could only be the boy who was quivering so much. Was he angry? Maybe it would be better if he backed away…

Until something moist fell on his arm. He froze. Roxas was crying? Now, _that_ was one thing he had never seen. Except in bed when they—

Yes, even if he was a tad bit amazed that someone so tough-looking like Roxas—the first person who had managed to tame Axel a bit— could cry, and how much he would have loved to make fun out of the boy because he shed a tear, he knew that it wasn't really something he should do now.

"Roxas? Are you crying?" Asking that surely would result in getting a blue eye or a blow in the guts. Instead he received a sob as an answer. Oh poops.

He quickly turned the blonde around so that he'd face him, and his pupils slightly widened at the broken sight of his boyfriend. He had his eyes closed, but the tears were freely roaming down his cheeks and the droplets fell on the grass.

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_! Don't cry, babe. We can still look around the town, I'm sure we'll find him somehow…" Aah, he sure hell wasn't used to this. Why again did he fall in love with Blondie?

Because he was an equally insane dude like Roxas, albeit the blonde still got the highest score for all his damn pranks and other – sometimes played dirty – bets. Other things too, but we wouldn't want to go into the details, trust me.

Anyway, he'd expect an _"Okay, you're right, let's continue," _or something along those lines, but he did _not_expect to be pushed back against his awesome tuned car and getting a furious Roxas in his face. Why did his personality change so much in such short time? It wasn't fair, goddamn it.

Roxas raised a finger and Axel meekly wondered what possible damage he could cause with just one digit. Well, lots of bruises on his chest, that is, 'cause Roxas sure could poke hard when he wanted.

"And how do you know if he isn't _dead_, huh? It's been five hours, Axel. Five fucking hours, for Christ's sake! You can't expect him to be still alive or at least in one piece! It's over, there's _nothing_ we can do anymore. It's like you said: it's better to let the police handle this, but for us it's over." His voice had turned into a very emotionless tone at the end, and he walked away from the redhead, opening the door and sat in the backseat.

Axel did nothing. He just blinked, and really; he didn't understand what just happened. Did Roxas mean that they had to give up, just like that? Wasn't he the one who pushed Axel to give more gas every time he tried to stop the car? He just threw the frickin' towel into the ring and declared forfeit, like a wimp.

Oh _heck_ no!

"You little bastard," he said through clenched teeth. He quickly climbed into the vehicle and smacked the blonde down on the seat so that Axel was hovering above him. The redhead would have enjoyed the situation if he wasn't enraged and could only see red because of it. Figuratively, of course.

"You fucking, annoying twerp! What's wrong with you, giving up like that!" He gripped Roxas's wrists and held them beside the blonde's head, while he lowered a bit so that he was sitting on his waist. There, Blondie was immobilized. For a moment.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just facing the truth and have to accept the fact that I won't see Sora ever again!" he screamed back. It was not because he was _under _Axel that he had to act like a cute little uke. He'd fight back and bite if he had to.

But it wouldn't be fun if Roxas were _always _the one to riposte; Axel's dignity as a man needed a bit of attention and ego stroking, too. Thus, one rather soft but still painful punch in the jaw later, and Roxas blinked while Axel breathed heavily.

Now _that _was something new, the redhead never hit the blonde, how much Roxas might get on his nerves. Frankly, it felt good, and if he hadn't done that, the blonde would have turned into hysterics anyway, so it's not like he didn't have a good reason.

Slowly Roxas turned his face back to look flabbergasted and somewhat deceived at the redhead, idly wondering if Axel really just punched him. If it was true, he sure hell did have a good right one. Never thought he had it in him, really.

He tried to struggle and get free, albeit the fact that Axel may not look like it but was pretty strong and made sure not to let the blonde loose. Not after he'd calmed down a bit at least. If he'd let go now, who knows what the little demon would do.

The struggling became a bit wilder and Roxas started to seethe and yell all kinds of blasphemous words that would even put Cid to shame.

"Let me go, Axel! Release me right this instant or you'll fucking regret it, you fuckhead!"

"No can do, jerk. Try to breathe before you choke in your own anger. Then, maybe, _really maybe _will I release you-"

"Get the fuck off!"

"Now, now. No need to be rude there Blondie, I just said that-"

"I'll fry your testicles and I'll stick Seifer's fucking stick up your ass if you-"

Oh, and they were going on and on like that. Ten whole minutes to be exact. Both cutting each other's sentences to speak their own mind (with profanities at each end of their sentences) and none willing to shut up and give the opportunity to the other to gain the upper hand.

Until Axel decided enough was enough, and that this was becoming way too ridiculous. His image was already half ruined anyways, so for the sake of love, he'd willingly sacrifice his last bit of dignity and thus sealed Roxas's lips, effectively stopping their idiotic argument.

Roxas, clearly in need of affection, deepened their kiss and moaned when Axel released his wrists and slipped a cold hand under his shirt, softly massaging his stomach and drawing invisible circles on the warm skin. The other hand was keeping his balance, because otherwise he'd fall off and that would ruin the moment.

Axel noticed the little mewls and tugs at his red spikes, a sign that Roxas wanted more than just kissing. Seemed like all the stress and frustration finally met and started to blend together, making the blonde all weak and vulnerable.

And honestly, the redhead couldn't privilege him from that. He understood how the blonde must feel at the moment, so he gave him what he wanted. Descending his hand from Roxas's stomach to the buttons of his jeans, he skilfully opened them while keeping his eyes on the boy's face, and plunged his hand into the boxers and started pumping at a slow space.

Every now and then, Roxas's face would contort when Axel quickened the motion only to lower his tempo again. The redhead became painfully aware of his own hard-on, but he wouldn't be selfish for once and just tried to ignore it and concentrated on the moans and quickening breaths of his boyfriend.

Which, by the way, didn't help a lot to simply 'neglect' his Mr. Wee-Wee.

"A-Axel, I…I think-"

Roxas then tensed, and Axel knew he was nearing his climax. Without slowing down, he started to kiss the blonde's forehead, cheeks, nose and descended to seductively lick his neck and return back to his face to kiss him on the mouth, the tip of his tongue asking for permission and penetrating in the warm and moist cavern.

They broke their kiss when Roxas let a long deep moan escape, Axel's name in between, and climaxed. Now, exhausted and a bit sticky, the blonde breathed heavily and the redhead rested his head on the boy's chest. He could practically hear the kid's heart race.

"Feeling better?" he asked while carefully sitting up and scanning the car for tissues. It took a few moments before Roxas responded, and when he did the words were a bit slurred together, but he sounded satisfied enough to make Axel happy.

"Yeah, thanks. I really needed that," he whispered.

"Heh, I realized that, but I'm glad it worked." Here Axel couldn't hold in a chuckle. "Besides, I think it's time we head home, it's getting pretty late." He looked outside and saw the top of the sun in the horizon and the orange-coloured sky.

"Uhm, I mean early. It's morning already. Sure was a tough night." He sighed and clambered over the seat and sat behind the driver's wheel. Ah, much better. He was ready to start the engine, when suddenly he heard Roxas sit up quickly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"That it was morning?" why was Roxas looking at him like he was wearing a very girly dress—which he afterwards regretted thinking back about that, since his brother Reno liked to dress him up like a drag queen.

Shudder.

"No, not that! The thing _before_ that!" he spoke frantically, turning his whole body to face Axel. Seriously, that kid could recuperate his energy quickly. What was he? A frickin' antihero out of a video game?

"That we should go home? 'Cause I'm very tired, ya know, so-" and he got interrupted again.

Grumble.

"That's it! That's where we should go!" Roxas's whole face was radiating now, like he'd just found out that a Starbucks was going to open not even fifteen minutes from his house.

"Uhm, Roxas… I just said that, so I don't really see your point why you're so excited about it." He didn't like conversations that were confusing, especially not in the morning _and _after a sleepless night. Actually, it amazed him that Roxas was in a damn good mood. Or he was so hyperactive now that he'd even forgot that it was morning and that he should be acting like a prissy bitch.

Well, Axel sure wasn't going to mention that. He wanted a peaceful day, for once. Thank you very much.

"No you don't understand," he screeched before hitting Axel roughly on the shoulder—accidentally.

"Maybe that Sora's at _his_ home! Maybe that the kidnapper asked him to lead them into his house which would be perfect because we are going right away towards Seventh District, _now_!"

And there went the peaceful day flying away, not even glancing back. Bye beautiful day, Axel will miss you.

"Alright, alright. Stop screaming my ears off already, I still want to hear your erotic moans." A menacing glare was send towards him.

"Eh, just kidding, just kidding," he chuckled nervously and started the engine and didn't wait for Roxas to come sit at the front or he was already speeding back to Traverse Town, towards –hopefully - a scary shadow-like building _with _Sora in it.

They got there pretty fast, the car screeching to a halt and both young men opened the door but they did not move.

Because: what if Sora wasn't here? Then what? Surely Roxas wouldn't be able to handle it, and he'll just go back with Axel and walk depressive around their apartment, keeping lots of corners company.

Then Axel would have to say, "Cheer up, Emo kid!" No pun intended.

Since the redhead's patience was already crumbling, he took the first step and stood up and yanked Roxas out of his car and marched with him up the stairs of the building.

There Axel waited for Roxas to open the door, but when he glanced down at the blonde, he saw the nervousness written all over his face. Sighing he softly hit the kid's head and showed his trademark smirk.

"The door isn't going to open by itself, Roxas. And since you're the only one with a double key of the building, you're the one who's supposed to open it."

A very unsure nod from Roxas and he fished around his jeans pockets. He retrieved a keychain with only three keys on it, took the right one and unlocked the door.

Which was the first sign that Sora was in here, since he never locked his doors—he was forgetful like that, so it was Roxas who always locked the doors after his daily visits to Sora.

He breathed out, calming down and closed his eyes. _'This is it,'_ he thought. A warm hand patted him on the shoulder and he grinned, slowly opening his eyes to smile at Axel before placing his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn and open it.

Except that, right at that moment, both men heard loud sirens and turned around to see six police cars coming their way.

"Well, that's a first: they're fucking on time." Axel glared through the blue glass of the police vehicle at the officer he'd remember from the police station. Besides him, Roxas snorted.

"Yeah, we'll see that," he said and suddenly twenty cops surrounded them, commanding both to raise their hands in the air.

"We'll fucking see that."

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N:** I told you, _warned _you that this chapter was freaky. But the guys are getting more into their own character, eh? I realized they were a bit OOC in the previous chapters. Hehe, sorry. And I just like sarcastic!Sora and pissy!Roxas xD. Those two are awesome. I won't even deny that I like the RoxasxSora pairing. Not that I'll ever write a One-Shot about them though. I prefer reading them :p.

And Axel being the leading man in the relationship... true, he has a bit of a leader face, but for me he's more the dominant one while he and Roxas screw each other, and for the rest it's more up to Roxas (though Blondie stays the cute uke that he is).

Now for the Riku and his brothers plus nephew matter. You got to agree: those five look really alike. Aside for the evilness, insanity and even obsessiveness, it's like they're truly one big and happy family. Well maybe not happy, but family; yes. I thought the idea wasn't all that bad, making KYL (Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz) as Riku's brothers. Maybe I'll even let them appear once or twice. And why I made Sephiroth the nephew? Meh, strangely I can't really see him as Riku's bro. Just like a big mean nephew. And Sephy _will_ appear a lot. He's part of the plot, duh.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this! Please review (constructive criticism is welcome) and I'll update faster! :D

Huggiesss ;3

- Midnight Crisis.


	4. Chain IV

**A/N: **Ah, it feels good to be writing this story again after a long break. And gods, what's with all the reviews and such? You guys are AMAZING! I was so unsure about the previous chapter, but it would seem that you all liked it :D I'm so happy~

Now, more about the story. Well, the story is really starting from here, dears. Riku and Sora still can't get along, but the spark is there. Oh yeah, it's there, huhuhuhu. Like I also said in the previous chapter, there's a bit of drama in this. But if you want me to be completely honest with you: not a lot of things happen in this chapter. Yeah sure, Riku encounters a familiar face, and Sora is not a whiny little uke, but that's it :D though you will need to read this IF you want to understand what'll happen next. Okay, I think that's it? Sorry, but I'm a bit brainless at the moment, lols.

Again, a big thanks to all my Sweet Hostage readers and reviewers, it's all thanks to your support that this story still exists! :D

**Warnings:** tad bit of OOCness. Language, violence, blood... the usual. This fic implies boyxboy relationships.

**Beta: **all my thanks go to Seka-Chan, my wonderful beta!!

**Disclaimer:** I had Sora handcuffed to my bedpost. Riku came to rescue him. Damn you, silvery jerk.

* * *

_"If you want things to stay as they are, things will have to change."_

- Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa

* * *

**Chapter IV: Lucky Bastard**

"Shit, they found us faster than I expected."

Riku was staring outside the window; trying not to get his face too close to the glass in fear the cops would see him. Not that it really mattered, since they already knew he was here. Guess it was a personal habit from the past that he couldn't seem to get rid off.

He leaned away from the window and stood up, knocking the chair over while doing so, and walked towards the lump on the ground, a mop of brown leaning against the bedpost. The actual problem, to put it bluntly.

Or you know: his sweet, cute and polite little hostage, namely Sora.

Looks could be so deceiving, though, and Riku was kind of glad to have chosen the brown-haired kid, because now he knew that before he would form a bond or socialize with people, he'd regard them all as evil mini spawns. This kid was more of a nuisance than anything, really.

And Sora was definitely not sweet _or_ polite when he showed his true colours. Riku was _this_ close to rip the kid's tongue out of that lewd mouth and burn the damn thing. Luckily, Sora wasn't as bad as his insane family—but who could be more insane than those three lunatic maniacs?

Though you couldn't really consider Loz as a bad person; all he ever did was cry anyways. But Yazoo and Kadaj (especially Kadaj, who looks so cute when he's trying to destroy their house)?

Exactly, no one.

"We can't stay here any longer; if we do they'll barge inside your apartment and then all my efforts would have been in vain. So please, and look, I'm pleading here! Please cope with me, at least until I'm safe!" It was humiliating to be begging to his hostage – his _hostage_ – to just hook their arms with each other and not being difficult.

But even then, and he kind of expected it, all what Sora did was stare at him for a whole, hellish minute with that passive face of him so that you just couldn't read or know what he was thinking in that head, that when you first saw it you'd think it was as empty as…as… Well, as empty it could be.

Riku knew better. The kid's head did not contain dust bunnies or cobwebs, oh no. Sora was a scheming little bastard that loved to torture the silver-haired male with _only_ verbal ways to do so. Like now, for example, when a smirk skirted the brunette's angelic face.

And really, it was so out of place; Sora shouldn't even be able to smirk like that! It made him all the more suspicious, plotting something behind that innocent mask.

Riku really regretted to have chosen the brunette as his hostage, too. If he had taken his time, looked around a bit more, then he could have found a better target. But no, he hadn't. He had absolutely wanted to sleep instead of fleeing out of town. Now that Riku thought back, he wondered why he hadn't opted for one sleepless night if it had meant avoiding this kind of situation or the simple existence of Sora.

God damn it all, Riku was such a dipshit sometimes.

"And why do you think I don't want them to come into my _house_ if they're here to save me? That would be pretty stupid of me, to let the opportunity to be freed pass. So you'd better come up with something good, otherwise I scream." Sora sneered, a hint of challenge in his voice like he was taunting his captivator to come up with a good excuse. Like he actually _wanted_ him to come up with something.

"Scream?" Here Riku frowned. Wasn't that a girl's thing?

"Trust me; I can yell loud enough to make your ears bleed."

"Oh. _Wonderful_. Thank you for telling me that; now that I know that, I won't hesitate anymore to put this new strap of duct tape over that naughty mouth of yours." And in one swift motion, Sora had lost his ability to speak again.

"There, that's one problem solved." Riku grinned down at the brunette, swearing that he saw a mischievous glint in those blue eyes, but preferred to ignore it. He had already fallen in too many of Sora's traps, thank you very much.

"Okay!" with a tad bit too much excitement, he went back to the window – carefully not to fall over the chair – and tried to calculate the situation. By the looks of it, it was like the whole police department had received the message and were waiting outside. Waiting for _him_ to come outside.

Riku unconsciously bit on his lower lip, wondering if it would be possible to pass unseen through all of them. Sure at least one of the cops would notice him and shoot Riku without hesitating. One guiltless (he was not guilty!) criminal more or less, what did it matter?

Justice always prevailed, and nothing could change that fact.

While scanning over the many faces, he saw two things that were outstanding all the rest. And he idly wondered if it was a plan to lurk Riku out of the apartment, or that those two were just here at the wrong place at the wrong time—probably Sora's friends.

In one way or another, the tall redhead was trying to calm down the blondie next to him who was doing all kinds of motions with his hands, and by the nervous expression of the redhead; it seemed like the kid was throwing all kinds of insults and other blasphemous words at the cops. Funny, it was like he was watching Sora, but then with blonde hair.

And suddenly, realization hit him—hard. He knew them, he had seen them when he was hiding in the alley and they had by-passed him. He remembered that the blonde had called after Sora when the brunette was drooling all over the display window at some cupcakes.

"Oh holy motherfu—" that blonde hair, that attitude, and those clear blue eyes. Oh yeah, that kid was definitely Sora's brother, and the redhead was that blonde's boyfriend, from all the groping he had seen earlier before he had abducted Sora.

So, okay, fine. Now he not only had cops on his trail, tracking him down like dogs on drugs, but also two morons from which one was a seemingly complete idiot that would set his own kitchen on fire – accidentally or not – while the other one was a short-tempered guy with a very serious brother complex.

Dear God, he was _royally_ screwed.

He prayed to the Heavens that it was just a coincidence, that Mr. Pyro and Mr. Blondie weren't really here and that the two were mere people that resembled them—a lot. To confirm this, shoo away the bad feeling that had nestled itself in his guts, he turned towards Sora and asked in a voice that was three octaves higher than normally:

"You don't happen to have a brother with blonde hair, do you?"

Sora frowned at the question, not quite registering what the silver-haired had asked, since he was after all cuffed to a bedpost with ducktape over his mouth and a bastard of a kidnapper who was merely a year older than him, thus had other things to worry about. But when he _did_ understand what the male had asked, he somehow managed to smile even through the tape.

Frankly, it was scary, and didn't help to make the bad feeling go away. Instead, it increased tenfold. Now, nervous and edgy, he asked another question. He wished he'd never asked. Sora's eyes were practically laughing at him—how he managed to do that, it was one of the many mysteries of the world. Riku didn't really have the time to think about Sora's more than strange abilities. They needed to go away, right now.

Riku kneeled in front of the brunette, quickly and skilfully taking the ropes around the kid's ankles off and pocketing them (you never knew when they would come in handy, especially with someone as unpredictable as Sora) and chose to let the handcuffs around Sora's wrists. Though he had to undo one, otherwise he had to take the bed with them.

When that was done, he none-too-gently threw Sora over his shoulder; descended the stairs without tripping and started his search for a backdoor. But when he ran from one room to another, he couldn't seem to find one.

"Shit, we can't go through the front door, that'd be suicide!" To be sure he hadn't missed it, he checked all the rooms again only to stand restlessly in the middle of the living room. Sora nudged him with his elbows, but Riku plainly ignored it; Sora had been doing that the whole time, plausibly to annoy the young man even more.

Riku tried to calm and ensure himself that there was no need to worry. Without even being aware of it, the silver-haired male started to talk to himself, receiving strange glances from the brunette, which was quite difficult to do so considering Sora was dangling with his head down, right above Riku's (nice) bum.

The young boy sighed inwardly. Gods, how did Riku change from cold-hearted bastard to a panicky and agitated jerk? Wasn't a captivator supposed to contain all his emotions inside and hide them behind a blank mask? Well, fuck, Riku did a damn poor job at that. Poor guy, he would have been better off being a gardener or a cook or _something_, not a half-baked criminal that was having a series of heart attacks, simply because he couldn't find the backdoor.

Not that there was one, but it wasn't like Sora could mention this. Poking was the only thing he could do, but even then Riku was too dense and preoccupied with his own misery that he wouldn't even try to at least check what Sora wanted to say.

Self-proclaimed smartass.

Thus the manly yell that could be heard all over the place was not because Sora had accidentally elbowed the silver-haired male a bit too hard, angering Riku, who lifted the brunette off his shoulder and glared at him with bright aquamarine eyes. And of course Sora knew that Riku was going to snap at him; that's all his captivator was capable of anyways.

He snorted at that, making Riku even more irritated and the brunette took a few steps back in order not too have spit splattered all over his face. He had showered earlier in the morning, didn't need a second one, thank you.

"Why did you that for? And why the hell are you snorting? Can't you see I'm busy trying to get our asses out here! Shit, you're so troublesome!"

"Mbml." Mumbled Sora, not actually talking but just making a point by trying to speak so that Riku would gently – or so he hoped – get the tape off his mouth and let him talk. Like Sora had expected, Riku did what the brunette had thought he'd do, except for the gentle part, and Sora opened and closed his mouth a few times to get the sticky feeling away. He then steadied himself, making sure to back away a little more, before he sweetly said that there was no backdoor.

The silence that followed was making the brunette a bit uneasy, and he looked everywhere except at Riku, who, after hearing this, had gone pale—and was that black floating thing behind him his murderous aura?

"Excuse me?" he finally spoke, not certain he had heard it correctly. But when Sora continued to smile, a forced smile, something inside him snapped. It took Riku exactly five minutes to throw the brunette over his shoulder again, mount the stairs with heavy steps and open a window in the furthest room; the backside of the apartment.

All doing this while cackling madly and making Sora frightened, especially with that strange aura still hanging around the silver-haired male. He made a mental note to never, ever again make Riku pissed off, even if it was unintentionally. The way Riku was looking downwards, with his head out the window, Sora could only assume that he was calculating the height, which was pretty high.

Sora hoped that Riku wasn't going to do anything stupid, but that's just wishful thinking, because the next thing he knew, he and Riku were outside. Riku got a strong hold on the windowsill, and with a simple "Hold tight", he let loose and both were falling downwards at high speed, gravity already pulling and pushing at them towards the pavement where they would become a puddle of flesh and bones.

Not exactly how Sora wanted to end up like.

Luckily, it seemed that Riku had more than one trick up his sleeve: before they'd hit the ground, he made a spin in mid-air, tightly grasping Sora, and with a graceful landing he released a sigh from the effort. Sora wanted to puke out his insides.

"Now that's what I call jump, right kid?" The excitement was way too clear in his voice. It was like Riku did this on daily basis, jumping off houses or out windows without smashing his face against a wall or breaking his bones.

"Y-yeah, and you're insane." Sora shivered, more from the fear of having an almost-death experience than the adrenaline rush. He was definitely not going to tell this part to Roxas when he was free—if he ever got free. Which him reminded again that he should be as insupportable as he could be while he was in Riku's presence. Maybe then the young man would get tired of him and leave him behind.

"No, I just don't like to hesitate over things."

"Like kissing me without asking."

"What does that have to do with this?" Riku asked, cocking an eyebrow. Sure the kid couldn't still be mad at him for that?

"Everything, you bastard." Actually, the kiss hadn't bothered him that much; Sora just wanted to make Riku feel bad because he was capable of doing so.

"…Whatever. I'm not gonna start a fight with you again about some insignificant peck on the lips. I'm pretty sure the cops are ready to break down your door and when they'll realize that we're not there, they'll start patrolling the streets." With that, Riku made sure Sora wasn't going to fall off and started a light jog.

But before he could reach a corner that lead into another street, the sound of a gun that had gone off resounded loudly through the air. Riku halted, glancing over his shoulder. Sora felt the silver-haired male tense, and he also looked up.

Apparently, a cop had been smart enough to first check the other side of the apartment, the gun still aimed at both boys. Sora frowned: if the cop had shot at them, then surely they would've been wounded. Maybe the policeman had first fired in the air as a warning and had then aimed the weapon at him and Riku.

That's what he thought, until he heard the pained moan and the smell of copper invading his nostrils. Blue eyes widening, he glanced sideways only to see red liquid slowly coming out of Riku's shoulder-blade, tainting the black coat he wore to an even darker shade of black.

"R-Riku!" Okay, aside for the fact that he wasn't very fond of his captor, he somehow had started to care enough about the young man to be worried. Plus, the injury seemed to be deep and needed to be treated as soon as possible.

"Shut up, I'm fine." Riku said through clenched teeth. It was like his whole body was on fire, and not the one that was pleasurable. Inhaling deeply, he dared to take a step forward, but with Sora weighing down on his left shoulder, and the stinging pain in the other, it only resulted him in gasping quite loudly and almost dropping the brunette.

Another shot, and this time it was a warning, and Riku was forced to make a decision. He couldn't possibly run fast enough without the risk of being shot if he had to carry Sora, but he also couldn't leave the kid behind otherwise he was doomed. Raking his mind for any ideas, he got interrupted when Sora's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Put me down, Riku. I'll run alongside you and help you get away." It sounded so unlike Sora, making Riku wonder if the brunette was joking around. He shook his head.

"No. If I do that, you'll just run away yourself. I'm not that stupid you know. I just need to find something else."

"You'd better hurry then, 'cause that cop alarmed the others and by the looks of it, it will take them less than a minute to come here. So please, just for once, trust me. I promise I won't run! I'm not that much of a jerk to leave you all by yourself when you're hurt." Sora tried to lift himself up, but it was near impossible to do so. Riku stayed silent, having a mental fight and really, it's not like he had that much of a choice beside _trust_ Sora and hope that the brunette would keep his word.

"Riku! Put me down, they're there!" Riku snapped his head in the direction of where he and Sora had come, and indeed: a whole tribe of policemen spotted the two. Cursing loudly, he put Sora down and undid his hands to make the running easier.

Their gaze locked for a moment, each trying to figure out what the other one was thinking. With a last pull on the handcuffs, Riku warned the brunette, and something flickered in those aquamarine eyes that Sora thought was insecurity.

"I swear, if you pull any tricks on me, you may be sure I will make you go through hell and back." It was an empty threat, Sora realized, but he pretended he didn't notice and nodded.

"Don't sweat, I've been there my whole life. You would too if you had a brother like Roxas." He chuckled and Riku managed to snort before they started to run, Riku leading them through many alleys, streets, over metal hedges and even through traffic—where Sora was almost propelled by a car.

All the time, the brunette made sure to keep an eye on Riku. How tough the silver-haired tried to look, Sora knew that he was suffering and that his injury was hurting more and more. The blood had even started to drip off his hand, and Riku regularly swiped it against his coat. The last thing they needed was to leave a trail behind.

--

Finally after what seemed like hours, Riku stopped and leaned against a wall in a secluded street, still alert but more focusing on regulating his raspy breathing. God, it felt awful! It was like someone was tugging at his arm non-stop. Sora stood in front of him, a worried expression on his face.

"Ri—" a hand placed over his mouth cut him off. Sora saw the silver-haired male scan around, probably searching for any sign of cops, but they've been running quite a while and they had come a long way. The brunette was pretty sure that the cops had lost track of them. Prying the warm hand away, he lightly touched Riku's arm. On instinct the young man flinched.

"Riku, we need to treat that, or you'll lose your consciousness from blood loss. I even bet that it's already becoming difficult for you to keep your eyes open. Maybe we should ask for someone's help…" the kid trailed off and walked away. He hated to admit it, but there was just something about Riku that made him want to stay with the guy. The other part of him – the rational part – screamed to take this wonderful opportunity to flee.

It was a hand around his wrist that made him stop, and when he gave a questioning look at the silver-haired male – who clutched his arm like it was going to fall off – Riku only tugged at his thin wrist.

"Stupid, we can't just ask random people to help us," he spoke softly, "How are you going to explain that I got shot?" Well, Riku had a point here. It would cause a lot of problems, but what were they supposed to do then?

Right at that moment an ear pitching screechy sound came closer to where they were situated. Riku's eyes widened, and he idly wondered if Karma didn't hate him after all. That sound of tires, the humming of the motor; it could only come from one motorcycle.

The Fenrir. Cloud's beloved motorcycle. Hallelujah, they were saved!

Pushing himself with much difficulty away from the wall, grimacing while doing so, he stared ahead and waited. Sora asked what he was waiting for, but Riku only hushed him.

"You'll see, just watch."

The noise became louder and louder until it came right into the street both were standing in and Sora got to urge to jump to the side because the one who was steering the bike didn't have the intention to stop. Riku didn't move, and Sora thought Riku was going crazy: the silver-haired male was grinning the same way Roxas did when he plotted something awful, with terrible consequences Sora always had to clear up.

Suddenly the guy (heck, it couldn't be a girl) pushed on the brakes and the brunette protected his ears in fear of becoming deaf. The unknown person casually dismounted his bike, and with a very cocky posture but honest surprise all written over his face, he saluted Riku.

"Cloud?" It was still too good to be true, Riku thought.

"Riku! What are you doing here?" the voice of the man was calm with a hint of playfulness, like he knew Riku for a long time. Which was probably the case, seeing Riku's lack of defence around the guy. Sora felt a twinge of jealousy inside him; it kind of unnerved him that this guy knew him so well, while he knew nothing of Riku, except for his age and the reason why he was a criminal.

Though considering their circumstances, it was pretty normal. It's not like kidnappers and hostages befriended each other and told everything there was to know about their existence.

"Taking a break." The silver-haired male answered after a pause.

"No shit, I didn't see that. I mean, what the heck are you _really_ doing here? I thought you were out of town!"

"That was my intention until I got side-tracked and had to change my plans." Sora understood what Riku meant by _side-tracked_. He frowned; not liking the way Riku described him at all.

"You can plot plans?" asked the person in amazement, like he'd just heard that fairies weren't real, unless you counted Riku as a fairy.

"…Yes."

"Huh, that's quite unbelievable to hear coming from you."

"What?!" Riku shouted, irritated. Well, Sora also found it rather surprising that Riku could scheme things. Even though Riku's plan A and B sucked and Sora had thought that it was pitiful to come up with such amateurish ideas. Really, how could you call feeding your hostage a plan? But anyways, that didn't matter now. He felt excluded, and he was not going to stand here all evening listening to their chit-chat. Policemen, anyone?

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt your… interesting conversation, but is this really the time to be talking?" When the person heard him, he finally noticed his presence and a vein appeared on the side of Sora's head. The brunette wasn't that small neither unnoticeable, damn it!

"Ooh, who's this?" The person came to stand closer and Sora could finally get a better look at who he supposed was Riku's good friend. The young man, probably in his early twenties – maybe eighteen or nineteen – was tall with a lighter shade of blonde hair than Roxas's blonde hair. The eyes were also paler, with a bit of green in them. For the rest, he looked rather normal. So it only perked his interest at how he and Riku got to know each other.

"That's—"

"Wait," the blonde interrupted, like realization suddenly hit him, "Now I understand why you didn't leave the town immediately after you escaped; you picked up your secret lover to travel with you! Never thought you had a romantic streak in you." The guy smiled and Sora was startled: had he just been called Riku's lover?

"He's not—"

"Hey, don't worry dude!" the blonde interrupted again and ruffled Riku's hair like he was a little kid. "I also have a lover, but I left him behind so he wouldn't be in danger. I am, just like you, a convict that escaped."

"You have a lover?" asked Riku.

"I'm not his lover, nor friend actually. You can say I'm his hostage though." Telling the truth was always better, like Sora's mother told him.

"…Hostage?"

"_You_ have a _lover_?"

"Yes, hostage. Riku here," and he pointed at the silver-haired male who got blatantly ignored by both boys, still not coming over the fact that the blonde has this whatever-secret-unknown-lover, before Sora smiled all too sweetly, "literally snatched me off the street and demanded me to lead him to my apartment."

The blonde stared at him in awe; mouth agape and clearly shocked. "No way!" he yelled, but Sora just nodded and decided to torture Riku by telling the blonde what had happened until now, even though he felt a bit sorry afterwards when the blonde scolded the silver-haired male. Ah well, he had been nice and stuff with Riku because he was injured, but he still thought it was fun to see his captor receive the morals by this guy.

Oh yeah, Sora definitely started to like this blonde already, and the feeling he had earlier when the two were so intimate dissipated. They were only good buddies, Sora concluded when he watched the two argue and a chuckle escaped his lips.

Somehow he didn't mind being Riku's captive, because in some way something told him that many interesting things were going to happen—be it bad or good, it's definitely worth it to stay by his sides.

"Riku! How could you! Such a cute little kid! You should be ashamed!"

"I said I was sorry! It's not like I had fun watching over the kid; he's like Kadaj when that lunatic's searching for his Babyliss! Well okay, maybe not _that_ bad, but Sora definitely isn't an easy person to deal with! That kid has split personalities!"

"If you hadn't kissed me while thinking I was some fragile porcelain doll, I wouldn't have showed my true colours." A silence, and one outburst later and the blonde was scolding Riku again.

"Anyways, it's good to see you still alive and breathing, Riku, but I think it's about time we left. Oh, right! I'm Cloud, by the way." The blonde, Cloud, held a hand out and Sora shook it, also giving his name. Cloud said Sora didn't have to worry about Riku too much, and all what Sora could was agree.

Except that it was then that Riku decided to collapse on the ground and the brunette was quickly kneeling next to him, Cloud on the other side. Sora tried to call out to Riku, but the young man didn't answer. When the brunette put a hand on his forehead, he cringed and voiced the obvious thing.

"Oh crap, he's burning up. It's probably because of his shoulder."

"Shoulder? How did that happen?" Cloud asked while Sora tried to make Riku sit up, turning the young man's back towards the blonde so that he could see the wound and all the blood that was still dribbling. How could Sora forget about something so trivial? No, how had Riku managed to stay on his feet for so long without fainting sooner? Now that he looked closer, a very small pool of blood had formed on the ground.

"Some cop saw us and shot. I think we need to find a hotel, otherwise I'm afraid we'll need to go to a doctor, but I don't think Riku would be all that happy to find out he's in a hospital when he wakes up, security and shit surrounding him." Cloud nodded in affirmative and stood up, helping Sora to lift Riku. He volunteered to carry the silver-haired male on his back, since Riku weighed a bit too much for the brunette to handle.

Sora had no problem with it, but asked Cloud if it was okay to let his bike behind. It was quite a unique engine after all. He wouldn't be surprised that many people would want the same and steal it when given the opportunity.

"Nah, don't worry about it. No one ever passes here; I know this street from before I got thrown into jail. Besides, I really doubt you can carry Riku. No offense, but you _are_ small and a bit scrawny, so I think the choice is quickly made when you have to choose between your friend or your bike." He smiled while walking out of the street, Sora trailing behind him.

"Although sometimes I'd rather choose my bike over Riku…" He chuckled when the brunette gave him a face of disapproval. Oh yeah, the kid definitely liked Riku, and vice versa too. They were still too dense to notice the spark that was forming between them, but they'd discover it soon enough. Until then, Cloud would zestfully enjoy the situation.

After a while, they managed to find a cheap hotel (luckily Cloud had some money on him), and the woman at the main desk didn't ask any questions about the unconscious Riku, which was probably also because Cloud could give subtle threats and a way too fake smile while saying those said threats.

After that, the night became a very long and sleepless one. It took a lot of patience before Riku's fever finally lowered a bit, a lot of clean bandages and utter control over shaking fingers and puking sounds from Sora until the wound was cleaned, disinfected and finally treated.

True, it was a rough night, but what was lying ahead would be even more challenging and Sora couldn't shake off the feeling that gave him goosebumps.

Well crap, he really had the best luck of the world, huh?

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, not a lot of dialogue in this, eh? Sorry :C I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter! I hope there weren't too many mistakes.. If so, please mention it so that I can change it. Anyways! Finally, FINALLY Riku and Sora are going to become more intimate with each other (not _that_ kind of intimate, your pervert :p )! Love is nice, isn't it? Oh yeah, and a bit of Cleon (LeonxCloud) too :3

**QUESTION:** what do think I should add more into this story? I will write a lemon (not too graphic) in the near future with Riku and Sora, so don't sweat about that. But it's still too early now for them to close themselves up in the bedroom. So. What, drama? Angst? Maybe some LeonxCloud or AkuRoku? Or something else? You decide, you ask, I'll write it.

PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU~ :D

Yours truly,  
Midnight


End file.
